Many people experience motion sickness when riding in a vehicle. For example, bumpy or hilly roads, potholes, curves, stop-and-start motion, etc. may cause some people to experience motion sickness. Further, motion sickness may be caused and/or exacerbated for a vehicle occupant by other factors. For example, reading a book, viewing a video, and over-hot climate, etc., may induce or heighten feelings of dizziness, nausea, etc. Attempts to alleviate motion sickness may involve taking medication, not consuming media such as books or video, looking out a window at a distant point, etc. However, further mechanisms for addressing in-vehicle motion sickness are wanting.